Disturbia
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: "Come now, it's only a closet!" France said, putting a hand on the knob, "Besides, mon précieux Canada won't have anything strange-" France opened the closet and screamed. Most nations have figurative skeletons in their closet, really, who doesn't? But apparently, France's 'précieux Canada' had a literal skeleton in his closet.
1. Gone (Prologue)

The first to vanish was Denmark. It's not like anything horribly wrong happened to his country, he just wasn't anywhere. At first, the others hadn't thought anything of it -"probably off galavanting through the streets; it's fine, he can find his way home"- but a few days went by and he still hadn't turned up. That's when everyone panicked. And that's when South Korea disappeared. And after him went Lithuania, and then Hungary, then Spain, then Liechtenstein, then Moldova and Bulgaria. One after one they were simply gone from existence. By three weeks, a total of 12 personifications had vanished. All the nations were on high alert, certain they or their loved ones would be next.

When did it start? That's hard to say, but the most common point of view is that it started the day before Denmark vanished October third. On that day was a world meeting held in Bern. The thing that everyone noticed during that meeting was how two particular nations kept whispering to each other and laughing, ignoring all others present. It was peculiar, to say the least because for some time the other nations believed that their cheerful American friend was talking to himself. That was before they realized that he was, in fact, speaking to Canada.

The two went back and forth in low voices during the entire meeting and most of the time afterward, not speaking to anyone else, but continually pointing at others and giggling like schoolgirls. One would occasionally shake his head and glare in the direction of another nation or, on the contrary, nod vigorously and laugh again.

Needless to say, it made everyone quite uneasy.

England speculated that they were planning something. France told him that 'he's just jealous America won't pay attention to him'. Russia and China wanted to take matters into their own hands and knock some sense into the two of them. Germany thought it was ridiculous to be so suspicious, it was none of their business anyway. Japan was indifferent to the matter. Italy didn't really know what was going on and no one planned on telling him.

The exact time that Denmark had vanished isn't known. He could have disappeared any time from midnight when he had left the bar to eight in the morning when Norway came to rouse him for their flight home.

As said before, there was no immediate panic until a few days after Denmark vanished. Only when everyone came to the painful realization that Denmark wasn't off somewhere doing something, he was gone. And at about three in the afternoon on the day that the Nordics began to plead with the other nations to search their countries, even if it was truly pointless since no one felt Denmark enter, was when South Korea disappeared.

This series of events is what led England to be driving up the dirt road to the joint house that America and Canada frequented in order to check on them, as well as to confirm a suspicion.

However, he dearly hoped that he suspected incorrectly.

**Trying to upload this from Wattpad. We all know what happened last time I tried that so I'm hoping that it doesn't happen again. Yikes.**

**SO! Since I've been dead, I decided to post the running story I've been writing for October onto FFN! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy because I have some SHIT planned bois.**


	2. Key

As England pulled into the driveway, he noticed six other cars parked around the lawn. He knew they weren't cars belonging to America and Canada because there were far too many. Neither brother had a fascination with cars. These cars belonged to outsiders, and England had a feeling he knew exactly which outsiders.

Considering that four of them were standing by the front door made it easier to guess, of course.

England stepped out of his own car and weaved past the other vehicles to get to the "outsiders".

"So, I see you had the same idea as I," he said, causing their heads to snap in his direction.

"Of course," said China, "America and Canada were the only ones acting suspicious, after all. It's only natural we'd come."

England looked over the nations standing before him. China, Russia, Romano, and Japan, who were previously frowning at the front door, were now looking at England and glancing over their shoulders impatiently.

"There are others here," England stated. Japan nodded to confirm this.

"Germany, Italy, and France went off to go search for a key. The door's locked," he pointed to the front door with his thumb.

"Ah, yes, Germany seemed so on edge, didn't he?" said Russia smiling creepily as he always does.

"That would make sense," England pointed out, "considering what happened to Prussia."

The albino nation had been the most recent to disappear and Germany was very convinced that this had nothing to do with the other vanishings. He was almost certain that Prussia was gone for good this time, no matter how much his friends told him it wasn't like that. It was disturbing to see the steadfast German so caught up in his emotions since everyone else thought he only had one: anger.

Apparently content to change the subject, Russia pointedly stepped across the invisible line separating the house, made evident by the paint job on either side (America's was faded and chipping and Canada's had a fresh-looking coat). As it so happens, this also shows the border between Canada and America.

"Look at this!" he laughed, jumping back over the line, "See, now I'm in America, and now-" he stepped over the line again, "-I'm in Canada!"

England sighed. "Yes, that is how that works, but that also means Canada and America can feel you jumping in and out of their countries. Don't go back and forth too much. It gets annoying."

Russia calmly stepped back onto American soil with a particularly hard stomp. Romano glared at him but said nothing.

"Anyway," said England, now turning to the unusually insult-free Italian, "how are you doing? You were rather close to Spain, correct, Romano?"

"What's it matter to you, Eyebrow bastard?" Romano growled, "I don't care. Whatever."

It was quite obvious that he cared a lot.

"Right," England began to walk up to the front door.

"England? Where are you going?" Japan asked.

"I think I know where this key is!" the Brit replied.

England surveyed the door until he spotted the Superman symbol on the door frame. He picked at it for a minute or two but eventually gave up with that approach.

"Anyone have a hammer?" He called back to the other nations.

"No, but I have a pipe~!" Russia called back.

"That'll work!" England gestured for Russia to come over.

When Russia had reached the door, he pulled a metal pipe of his large coat and handed it to England.

"Be careful with her..." Russia warned, drawing a line across his neck with his finger. England shuddered and gripped the pipe tighter. Keeping one eye on the Russian, England swung the pipe back and brought it down with a resounding crack onto the Superman symbol. The wood shattered as soon as the metal touched it.

"Here's your pipe," England said, tossing it back to its owner, "oh, and could you..?"

Russia simply nodded and used his gloved hand to brush away the splintered wood chips.

"You owe me two favors now~," he sang sweetly after all the splinters were cleared away.

"Great..." England muttered bitterly. He tried to ignore Russia's brooding presence and instead reached his fingers into the hole made by the pipe. He felt around for a bit, scraping over rough wood and probably a spider or two before finding what he was looking for; the cold feel of metal. He smirked and dragged the key out of the hole, then held it up confidently for the others to see.

China gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's go find the others, then," he suggested, "They don't need to look around pointlessly anymore."

"No need for that, _mon ami_~!" called France as he emerged from behind the cars, Germany and Italy on his tail.

"_Ciao _England! When did you get here?" Italy greeted from where he was practically attached to Germany, waving enthusiastically and smiling. The German only offered a curt nod of acknowledgment. At least some things never changed.

"I got here a few minutes ago," England answered the Italian, who had stopped leeching on Germany and was now hanging his arms on Romano's shoulders. Romano did not seem to be enjoying himself, but he remained silent.

"Ah, yes, and what a pleasure it is that you came, _Angleterre_," France purred in England's ear, sending chills down the latter's spine, "For if you hadn't, oh, I would have been so lonely~."

England quickly shoved the creep against the door and stepped away.

"Don't touch me!" he spat, "How did you even get behind me?"

France merely smiled. England groaned.

"Would you just unlock the door, Eyebrow bastard?" Romano asked sourly, evidently fed up with his brother's clinginess.

"Yes, please do," China urged, "it's cold out here, and it's getting dark..."

"Oh? Does the darkness scare you?" Russia hovered over China, holding his pipe menacingly, "Do not worry, I will protect you~."

Japan looked vaguely disturbed by this and, ignoring China's pleading glances, slowly backed away.

"Alright, alright, I'm unlocking it," England said. He forcefully nudged France aside and stuck the key into the keyhole, turned it, and made a sound of triumph when he heard it click. He pulled the key out and took the cold metal doorknob in his hand.

And without further ado, he opened the door.

**I'm gonna assume y'all know what the words in italics meeeean~ cause you guys are smart. I usually have big and fun author notes but none of them would be up to date with when I'm posting this. Once I catch up to myself I can get more fun ones :) Also, can someone tell me how to do linebreaks?**


	3. Shiver

The interior was almost as dark and just about as cold as it was outside, if not even more so of both. There was no denying the feeling of unease that fell over all the nations as soon as they crossed the threshold. Japan went to turn on the lights, but nothing happened when he flicked the switch.

"Is the power out?" Germany asked.

"Must be," Japan replied, moving back toward the group.

"Not to worry!" France sang. He showily pulled two flashlights out of his pockets. "_Voila_! I come prepared. "

"Ooh! Good job, France!" Russia beamed. England couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere.

"You don't happen to have a portable heater in there too, do you?" China asked hopefully. France shook his head.

"Alas, I do not. But feel free to huddle up to me for warmth~!"

China grimaced. "I think I'll pass."

England took one of France's flashlights and switched it on.

"Alright," he said, "let's split into groups of two and look around each side of the house. Maybe we'll find clues."

"Ve~ I want to be on Big Brother France's team!" Italy cheered, skipping over to stand beside France. Romano followed reluctantly, muttering curses in Italian under his breath and casting wary eyes toward the blond Frenchman. Germany also joined France's team, leaving England with China, Japan, and Russia.

"_Angleterre_, you take America's side of the house and I'll go down _mon précieux_ Canada's," France said, already starting up the wooden staircase on the right of the house. England nodded in agreement and led his group down the long hallway to the left. Somehow, the darkness down this way was even heavier than in the foyer, the flashlight struggled to cut through it efficiently. England shined the light in a swooping pattern to make sure they didn't miss anything as they walked. All the doors they found were locked and England rejected Russia's idea of smashing them all open. There was only one interesting thing about the hallway and it was a broken sword that was mounted on the wall. China especially admired the dragon design of the hilt. They left it behind, though and kept moving. The farther they went down the hall, the colder it seemed to become.

"Ai-yah~! Is it just me or does it feel like an ice cube in here?" China whined, shivering slightly. He tried to move in closer to the group for the warmth of body heat.

"It is not just you," Russia said darkly.

"Could they not afford central heating in here, I wonder?" murmured Japan, "Must be America's crippling debt holding them back."

The other two laughed nervously. England remained silent.

He could sense a magical presence in the building, and it wasn't a good one. Something _very_ wrong was going on. England stopped before a door. This was it, he was certain. The place where the unsettling magic was strongest. He slowly lifted a hand and touched his fingers to the wood.

He gasped, staggering back and dropping the flashlight.

"England! Are you OK?" Japan hurriedly asked, trying to see through the dark if the blond had any injuries.

"What happened?" China questioned, "Whatever it is, I bet my Chinese medicines could fix it."

Russia stepped toward the door and inspected it. Then, he cautiously removed his glove and reached out to lay his hand on the door.

"Wait, don't-!" England started to shout, but as the Russian touched the wood, nothing happened.

"I do not see the problem," Russia stated. He calmly walked back to the group, kneeling down to pick up the flashlight and hand it to England. "Shall we continue?"

England nodded. "Yes, let's keep going."

"England, are you sure you're alright?" Japan asked again.

"Quite," England replied, casting one last glare at the door before moving forward.

At the very end of the hallway, England came to a halt in front of a large treasure chest. He recognized it as one of the ones he'd given America when the colony was young and England was still in his pirate days.

"Dead end," he declared, turning to face the others. "There are some more routes we can try. The house isn't that large. There has to be something..."

"Lead the way, Opium," China said.

The group prepared to turn around when a loud bang stopped them dead in their tracks. The blood drained from England's face. The sound had come from behind them.

"_Shinseina tawagoto, _what was that?" Japan whispered. The panic was evident in his voice.

"Whatever it is, I'll kill it," Russia returned, also in a low voice.

The bang came again, louder this time. China yelped and fell into a fetal position on the floor.

Again, bang, bang, bang, in rapid succession. Then it kept banging.

And finally, they heard it. A deranged, hoarse voice shouting, "_LET ME OUT!_"

**Hi again, it's me, uploading quickly. I'm transferring this instead of writing the next chapters. Hurrah.**

**Learn something new:**

**Shinseina tawagoto means Holy Shit in Japanese**

**Unless it doesn't. I don't know. I got it off google translate like everything else. I'm not the language God here.**


	4. Bones

France wandered along the landing of the upstairs, Germany, Italy, and Romano close behind him. France had decided that they should investigate Canada's room first, which was at the end of the hall. As they made their way down, Italy fearfully clutched onto Germany's arm tightly, much to Romano's disgust.

"_Fratello, _stop being such a damn baby," the older Italian scowled. "And you, Potato Bastard, better not get any ideas about my brother!"

Germany ignored him and Italy made a sound like a kicked puppy.

"Ve~... but Romano, it's so dark and creepy up here!" he cried, "And- And I didn't bring any of my white flags!"

"_Italien_, if you squeeze any harder you will cut off my blood circulation," Germany informed the small boy clinging to his arm.

"Waah! _Scusa_, _Germania_!" Italy quickly loosened his grip. When Romano shot him a fierce glare, Italy slowly resolved to hold Germany's hand instead. France smiled when he saw this. He could practically hear the wedding bells now.

The Frenchman suddenly pivoted to face a door- made of wood from a maple tree, by the way-. Romano, who had been too busy making rude gestures at Germany's back to notice the stop, bumped into his brother. Italy jumped about ten feet in the air, wailing about how he was too young to die.

"Come along now, everything will be alright as long as Big Brother France is here!" France made an attempt at comforting the Italian, patting him gently on the head.

"Don't touch him, Wine Bastard!" Romano hissed, swatting at France's hand.

"_Mein gott..._" Germany groaned.

"Well, we're here now, anyway," France said. "If there's nothing in here, oh well~. We'll check somewhere else, _oui_?"

"Ve~ _suona bene_!"

"Whatever, _verme_."

"Agreed."

France, satisfied with these answers, pushed open the door to Canada's room. It was unlocked as France knew it would be. Canada rarely ever locked his doors. He was never the type to be worried about robbers or kidnappers.

The four nations filed into the room and were immediately taken aback. Everything was decorated in red, white and maple leaf. It was quite a stunning amount of patriotism it almost felt like they'd left their plane of reality and entered 'The Maple Zone'. The only thing that didn't have a maple leaf sticker attached to it was Canada's pet polar bear.

"Aaaah! It's a big scary bear!" Italy cried, jumping onto Germany. Romano was slowly backing out the door in fear.

"Who are you people?" the big scary bear asked. Italy and Romano both screamed this time, Romano running at a full sprint back down the hallway and Italy swaying back and forth from his perch on the German.

France laughed. "There's nothing to be afraid of _mon petits_! It is a friendly bear." And to demonstrate this, the Frenchman strolled over and began petting the bear. Italy relaxed a little but still refused to get off of Germany.

"Alright," France said, "let's look around. How about the closet first?"

"Are you sure we should be doing that?" Germany questioned, sounding rather uneasy.

"Come now, it's only a closet!" France said, putting a hand on the knob, "Besides, _mon précieux Canada_ won't have anything strange-"

France opened the closet and screamed.

Most nations have figurative skeletons in their closet, really, who doesn't? But apparently, France's '_précieux Canada_' had a literal skeleton in his closet.

Italy promptly fainted and fell to the floor with a thump; Germany too shocked to catch him.

France couldn't believe it. A real human skeleton in the closet. Or... was it even human? Had Canada permanently killed one of the disappeared nations and shoved their remains in his closet? Who was it? Was it Prussia or Spain? No, no, that couldn't be it... but still.

Sure, France had seen skeletons before. All nations had. However, this pile of bones, sitting, decomposing, in sweet little Canada's closet... it was too much.

"Hey!" Romano's voice called up the hall, "While you bastards were screaming like girls, I actually found something use...ful..." At that last moment, he rounded the corner into the room and saw the skeleton. He then did three things, 1) chuck some kind of brass key at Germany's head, 2) scream profanities in Italian, and 3) drag his unconscious brother out of the room, and presumably out of the house. The other two continued to stare blankly at the skeleton in silence.

"We should leave. Tell the others," Germany finally said. He was holding the key that Romano threw and rolling it around in his fingers. France nodded in agreement.

The two left the room quickly and shut the door behind them. Both would be content to never enter there again.

But then, they knew they would have to at some point.

As Germany and France made their way down the stairs, they saw Romano standing impatiently at the door, Italy on the floor by his feet.

"I thought you left," France stated, cocking his head to the side.

"The door's locked," Romano answered flatly.

"What?"

"The door is locked you deaf bastard! It's locked from the outside and it won't open!"

Germany gave the older Italian a quizzical look before trying for himself. He grabbed the door handle and pushed. It didn't budge. He tried pulling it next. Still, it didn't open.

"_Scheiße_!" he cursed, backing away from the door in defeat.

"Did it lock automatically, I wonder?" France said, inspecting the door carefully.

"Doubt it," Romano growled, "This is too suspicious."

"So, you think it was an inside job..." Germany murmured. He looked to be in deep thought, though his eyes would occasionally wander to the unconscious Italian on the floor.

"I don't just think so," Romano said, glaring steely eyes at the other two nations, "I _know_."

France shuddered and cast a wary glance over his shoulder.

"W-Well, whatever the case, I say we take a break and wait here for the others..." the blond said.

Germany nodded. "I'd rather not look around anymore."

"For once, Potato Bastard, Wine Bastard, I agree with you," Romano huffed, setting himself down on the floor next to his brother.

France also sat down, though pointedly on Canada's side because that one was cleaner. He gazed down the pitch dark hallway that England's group had disappeared down and sighed.

"I do hope they find something..." he whispered to himself.

Only moments later France heard quick and heavy footfalls growing near, a sense of danger increasing right alongside it.

**Guess what? MORE! And we'll get right to the (Google) translations! The less obvious ones, anyway**

**Scusa Germania - Sorry Germany**

**Suona bene - Sounds good**

**Please correct me if I'm wrong at any time so that I can fix it.**

**And, well, France's hopes will be answered. England's group does find something... or rather, someone.**


	5. Friendly Faces

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"OK, no, no, no, nonono." China scrambled to his knees and began to crawl away, Russia moved to stand protectively in front of him. Japan seemed to be paralyzed in fear.

The treasure chest banged and rattled violently as someone, or some_thing_ tried to break out of it.

England took a step forward.

"England, what are you doing?!" Japan hissed. England waved a dismissal hand in his fellow island nation's direction. He continued to move toward the chest.

"You're tying your own noose, _Angliya_..." Russia muttered though he entered a battle stance, not about to leave the others to fend for themselves.

"I HEAR YOU!" the voice from the treasure chest screeched, "LET. ME. OUT!"

England unlatched the lid of the chest, silently counting down from 5 as the others readied themselves for a fight.

5.

China got to his feet and squared up.

4.

Japan entered an anime battle pose.

3.

Russia raised his pipe over his head.

2...

"One!" England shouted aloud and flung the treasure chest open.

He quickly stepped back, preparing a spell.

The box tipped and fell onto its side, spilling whatever was inside it onto the floor. The origin of the voice tumbled across the floor in a pale blur before smacking into England's knees.

"Wait a minute..." England dropped his spell as he examined the sprawled out person on the floor. "P-Prussia?!"

"Oh, thank _Gott_ you guys got me out of there!" the albino ex-nation said, picking himself up off the floor and giving the four shocked nations a lopsided smile. "I thought I was a goner for a minute there, haha."

After a quick, friendly reunion, plus a murder attempt by Russia, the group made their way back down the hall. Prussia spoke almost constantly; mostly about how he hadn't eaten anything since being locked in the chest and that he was very hungry. He only fell silent on one occasion. While they all passed the same door that England had felt an evil presence from, Prussia's sentence trailed off as he stared at the door distractedly. Once they were past it, he shook his head as if clearing away a bad thought and continued with his rant about how pancakes should be considered vegetables.

Nearing the end of the hallway, the four nations and one ex-nation were able to see Romano, Italy (who was awake now), Germany and France sitting on the floor. Prussia took off running at the sight of his friends and brother. The previously uneasy faces of the others lit up in shock and (on all but Romano's part) happiness.

"_Rate mal, wer wieder da ist_!" Prussia emerged out of the hallway, beam of England's flashlight shining on him like a spotlight.

"Prussia, _mon ami_!" France exclaimed joyously, running over and throwing his arms around the albino's neck. "I thought you were gone for good."

Prussia grinned and returned his friend's bear hug. "Me? Gone? Impossible." He scoffed, "I'm too awesome to disappear!"

"Ve~ _ciao _Prussia! _Sei tornato_!" Italy cheered, coming up behind France to hug both nations.

Germany watched the scene stiffly from the sidelines until his older brother finally broke away from the other two and approached him.

"Hey, West!" Prussia called, "Didja miss me-"

Suddenly, the ex-nation was wrapped in a hug even tighter than the one France and Italy gave.

"_Ich dachte du wärst tot, Bruder,_" he whispered in German so that no one could hear or understand, "_Tu mir das nie wieder an._"

"Woah, West, I-"

"_Ruhe. Ich liebe dich._"

Prussia's sharp-toothed grin that had disappeared once Germany hugged him returned.

"Alright. I won't do it again!" the albino announced loudly as his brother released him.

France was faux crying a few feet away.

"What a touching display of brotherhood!" He wailed, setting the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. England rolled his eyes.

"Get a life, Frog. It's not like you actually know what they were talking about," he shot.

"Seriously..." Romano muttered in somewhat agreement.

"You two are no fun!" France snapped indignantly. "That was an obviously sentimental moment, _Angleterre_!"

China snickered and whispered something to Japan and Russia, who both also began to chuckle softly.

"Oi, what's so funny?!" England demanded.

"Nothing, Opium!" China replied as innocently as possible.

"Ve~ big brother, what's a tsundere?" Italy, who had moved to stand by Japan, asked Romano.

"...In what context?"

"It's what China called you and England!"

Instead of answering, Romano grew so red in the face that he resembled a tomato. He was unable to utter a single curse word.

England was fuming.

"Want another go with me, China? I'll kick your sorry arse!" he taunted. France grabbed his arm to prevent him from lunging at the Asain nation.

"If you touch him I will rip out your left kidney and force you to eat it," Russia interjected with a smile.

"ANYWAY!" Germany yelled over them in an attempt to prevent World War III, "How about Bruder tells us exactly what happened to him?"

"Awesome idea, West!" Prussia said, and though he sounded excited, he was no longer smiling. "Now, gather 'round kiddies, it's storytime."

"Alright," he began after everyone had taken a seat on the floor in a semi-circle around him, "so, it started out last week when Canada called me over to this house. He said that he wanted to show the awesome me something cool, and I like cool things, so I told him that I'd be right over. When I got there, the door was already open and naturally, I let myself in. The weird thing was, I couldn't find Canada _anywhere_. I got kinda suspicious because Canada is always there to greet me when I come over. I started to wander around to see if I could find him or any pancakes he might have lying around.

Then my incredibly intelligent mind remembered all of those un-awesome kidnappings that have been happening. I thought that maybe Canada had been targeted and I decided to go back. But when I turned around, Canada was right behind me! He had a weird smile on his face. It wasn't like his normal 'I'm-Sorry-For-Everything-All-The-Time' smile, it was just... disturbing. Oh, and America was behind him with the same creepy smile. They were both crying, which was the freakiest part.

Before I could say anything, they jumped on me and put a gag over my mouth and tied my hands and feet together. I was too shocked to even fight back but if I had been in my right state of mind I could have kicked both their asses. Anyway, they shoved me into that stupidly large treasure chest and latched it. I was in there for about five hours before I gave up trying to call for someone to help me. Not that I, the great Prussia, would have needed help, but I had left my phone in West's basement when I came over so I couldn't really call anyone. I eventually got the gag off with my awesomeness and I ate the rope off my ankles and wrists. It weirdly tasted like maple syrup, but I might have been hallucinating.

So, I was sitting all cramped in that definitely not awesome box for a whole entire week before I heard voices outside. I started yelling at them to let me out because damn it was uncomfortable in there. When they did, I found out it was you guys and that was pretty awesome! Except for Russia hitting me with his pipe. That was less awesome."

Prussia finished his tale by giving an appreciative grin in England, Japan, and China's direction and a glare at Russia.

"So! Any questions?" He asked. Every single person in the circle raised his hand.

Prussia's smile faltered. "Ah, jeez..."

**ME HOY MEH NOY I did that wrong but whatever. Ok so we have Prussia and Plot. Yippee! Also, with the posting of this chapter, I've caught up to myself on Wattpad. Wahoo! Alright alright, translation time-**

**Rate mal, wer wieder da ist - Guess who's back**

**Sei tornato - You're back**

**Ich dachte du wärst tot, Bruder, - I thought you were dead, brother**

**Tu mir das nie wieder an - Never do that to me again**

**Ruhe. Ich liebe dich. - Quiet. I love you.**

**Laters~**


	6. Wrong

Prussia proceeded to answer every question as vaguely and egotistically as possible; most of his replies consisting of the word awesome.

Romano, who was the last to be called upon, asked, "You said you were wandering around for a while, right, Other Potato Bastard? So, did you see the freaky-ass skeleton in whatever-his-name-is's room?"

Prussia seemed momentarily puzzled. "'Whatever-his-name-is'... Oh, Canada! Wait, what skeleton?"

"There's a skeleton in Canada's closet," Germany informed. France nodded solemnly.

"We aren't quite certain why it's there, but it is an object of concern."

"Aw, no fair!" Prussia complained, "I wanna see a creepy skeleton. That sounds awesome! Oh, what the- ack..!"

The ex-nation abruptly doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"_Bruder_? What's wrong?" Germany quickly asked, moving to his older brother's side in an instant.

"Stomach cramps, perhaps?" France suggested.

"Ve~, maybe you should eat something! I could make pasta!" Italy most likely would have run off to a kitchen if Romano hadn't grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back to the floor.

"Pff, it's- ow- nothing!" Prussia said, trying to wave it off. "As if the awesome- ouch!- Prussia could be defeated by a -_Oh, fick mein Leben- _little pain! I'm just gonna go- urgh- find the bathroom real quick..."

And with that, he sprinted down a hallway that mirrored the one on America's side.

"That was... strange..." China commented after a moment.

"Concerning is a better word," England said. "Think he'll be alright?"

"_Ja_. He usually recovers from these types of things rather swiftly," Germany sighed. The blond was making a firm attempt to not appear concerned.

"Maybe the rope that he ate is slowly burning his insides," Russia speculated with a small, concerned frown. He received some strange looks around the circle, so he clarified, "You know, it could have been poisoned which is why it tasted sweet. I could list several poisons it could be. And _Kanada_ knows him pretty well, so he could have predicted that Prussia would eat the rope."

"...I don't think he actually _ate_ the rope, Russia," Japan stated.

"You never know," Russia said.

An awkward silence fell over them all after this. Most of them began to play with the carpet in boredom. Germany stood up and began to pace around. The quiet was peaceful but in a way, it was also terrifying. Anything at any moment could leap out of the shadows and-

Everyone jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of 'Old Town Road' blaring out of Italy's pocket.

"Ve~! Sorry! That's my ringtone for Poland!" Italy squealed, fumbling to get his phone out.

"Why would Poland be calling you? I thought he only interacted with the Baltics," England said. France shrugged.

"You learn something new every day, _mon ami_~"

Italy finally managed to answer the phone. He set it on the ground in the middle of the circle and pressed the speaker button.

"_Ciao_, Poland! What's up-"

_"HELP!"_

"Ve... Wh-what do you mean? Help?"

_"ITA, LIKE, OH MY GOD YOU NEED TO HELP ME!"_

Italy began to freak out in response to this, so Germany took over.

"Poland, this is Germany. What is going on?"

_"OK, hold on- I can't..." _Loud footsteps and heavy breathing was the only thing anyone could hear for a moment, then something that sounded like a door being closed.

_"Right, alright, OK, alright..." _Poland whispered. _"I, like, really really need help."_

"Why? Are you alright? This is England." The Brit leaned into the phone.

_"No. I am very not alright right now. I'm being, like, chased by a fricken demon!"_ It sounded like Poland was crying.

"A... A demon, you say?" England wasn't trying to sound unbelieving but it must have come across that way.

_"DON'T YOU EVEN BE SKEPTICAL OF ME! I KNOW WHAT I SAW AND IT'S- oh no..." _

"Poland?"

_"Oh God, oh no, it heard me, IT FRICKEN HEARD ME!" _ Wild banging could be heard from Poland's end of the line. No one in the foyer spoke. They all held their breath. A crunch that was resemblant of wood breaking came from the phone speaker. Italy yelped as Poland's shrill scream rang out.

And the line went dead.

"P-Poland..?" Italy tentatively asked. Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers. England hung his head.

"It's got to be a joke, right?" Romano said, hoping for some assurance that no one was sure they could offer, "Just a lame-ass prank that bastard is pulling on us, right?"

"Oh, I don't know... That scream was genuine," Russia replied. He was the only one that didn't seem visibly upset by the phone call.

Italy, who was now clutching onto Germany and wailing about Poland being dead, was brushed off as the German stood.

"I'm going to check on my brother," he stiffly explained and began toward the hallway that Prussia had run down. However, before he could make in another step, the albino himself walked out.

"_Bruder_! I was just going to find you. What-" Germany started but Prussia just kept striding forward.

"Oh, hello again Prussia," Japan greeted quietly when he passed. Prussia didn't even acknowledge the Asain island nation. China and Russia exchanged a confused glance.

"Are you alright?" France asked. Prussia stopped, blinked and turned his attention onto the Frenchman, his gaze blank and cold.

"Yes," He slowly responded.

"Are you... sure?"

"Yes,"

Prussia sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor with his back against the door. A beat of silence passed before Italy began hysterically reciting everything that happened with the phone call from Poland. Prussia didn't say a word the entire time, nor did he say anything after the story was finished. He simply stared straight forward.

England squinted at the albino. There was definitely something _off_ about him, though that part was easy to tell. It was like his entire personality melted like wax on a candle. He seemed so dead.

As England looked at Prussia, France had begun to fiddle with his flashlight, sending the beam of light all around the room. Whenever the beam would cross over Prussia's head, England saw a sort of glint. The more he focused on it, the more it resembled something like fishing line. A little string connecting running from Prussia's scalp up to the heavens.

England shook his head. That was a preposterous idea. He was just tired and seeing things, that was all. Yet...

"I think we should all head home," England said, standing, "and tell the other nations that America and Canada are behind this and to be on the lookout."

The four that made up France's group gave each other pained glances.

"Er... well... The problem with that, _Angleterre_..." France started, trying to figure out how to break the news gently. "You see, the door..."

"The door's locked, Eyebrow bastard," Romano stated bluntly. France made a face at him but nodded.

"_Oui_, we can't get it open. It seems to be locked from the outside."

"Why don't we just break a window, then~?" Russia suggested, raising his metal pipe. China put a hand on it and pushed it back down.

"That is probably not the best idea, aru..." he reasoned, "You know, in case those two culprits come back and see that their window was smashed from the inside..."

Russia frowned and stuck the pipe back into his coat in defeat.

"Hey idiots, how about we call someone to come help us?" Romano put in, crossing his arms.

"No matter how aggressive you are about it, that was still a good suggestion," Germany said. He pulled out his phone and began to dial when he stopped. "There... There's no service?"

"Wait, but didn't we _just_ receive a call from Poland?" Japan took out his own phone and checked. No service.

Nobody's phone had service.

"OK, this is really starting to freak me out!" Romano squealed, glancing around as if the Service-Stealing-Monster would jump out and eat him at any moment. Quite the opposite of how he was acting a mere ten seconds ago.

"Why not just stay the night here?" Prussia spoke up with a deadpan tone, "I happened across a usable room."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Germany murmured. He wasn't the only one with uneasy feelings about sleeping in the house.

"That sort of raises the same problem as breaking the window, aru," China pointed out.

"They won't find us even if they do return," the ex-nation deadpanned once more.

"How can you be sure, _mon ami_? It isn't definite," France said with a little shrug, "But it is getting late... We have Russia's pipe if we ever get into trouble..."

"France, are you saying-" Japan began, casting a wary gaze on the Frenchman. France nodded.

"_Oui_, I believe it would be best to stay here."

"Ve~ I agree with Big Brother France!" Italy cheered. At least he was no longer wailing about Poland.

The others eventually conceded to the plan as well. They all stood and began to follow Prussia's lead to the room he had found. England didn't move.

"_Angleterre_? Are you coming?" France had paused just before the hallway, noticing the Brit was not present.

England glared at the front door. "You go on ahead. I need to do something."

Once France had disappeared down the dark hallway, and the beam of the group's flashlight was no longer visible, England set his own light on the ground and recited an unlocking spell. He then tried the door.

It was still locked.

"Odd," he said aloud, "That should have worked."

There was some foul magic at play here if even his most powerful unlocking spell wouldn't work. He tried a couple more times to unlock the door but to no avail. He sighed in defeat.

"Well, let's see if I can get my magic book. I want to see if there's something on threadlike things attached to people..."

He conjured up his book, and for a wonder, on the floor in front of him, it lay. He snatched it up, feeling victorious.

With the book under his arm, he made his way down the hallway after the others, planning on researching the whole night long.

Only fate had other plans.

**A/N AYYYOOOO I'm here, I'm queer, and I hope this story brings you fear! ALSO, I've finally caught up with myself! You're reading this in **_**real timmeeee**_**~... So! I think I'll be able to finish it really soon which is yay! Also, I had a revelation that I wasn't doing the -aru thing for China so I'm gonna start that (totally not awkwardly) right now. Hah. Yikes.**

**Something is pretty wrong with Prussia. What it is, well, you'll have to wait and see! Unless you wanna guess. Which you can do.**

**Takk to my Beta *fingerguns* and TUSEN TAKK TO YOU READERS! Please feel free to leave comments because when you do that I feel loved. *more awkward homosexual fingerguns***

**K bye!**


	7. Thread

As it turned out, the room Prussia found was a large family room sort of thing. There was a black leather couch in front of an elegantly decorated fireplace. Just before the couch was a coffee table harboring two comfortable looking recliners on either end. A chest of drawers leaned against the back wall of the room, inside of which were about half a dozen neatly folded blankets. Aside from two bookshelves flanking the fireplace, there was hardly any decoration. Everything looked as though it hadn't been touched. Considering this was Canada's side of the house, it wasn't hard to believe.

Russia immediately claimed the couch, somehow persuading China to share it with him. France and Japan took the recliners, the Italy Brothers shared a blanket in front of the fireplace. Germany and his brother took opposite sides of the room and England settled himself down by one of the bookshelves.

Though they tried, no one could sleep.

"I really don't like the idea of sleeping in this house, aru," China said after a while, "I have a bad feeling about it."

"My pipe will protect you from any bad thoughts~!" Russia smiled, once more pulling out his pipe. He demonstrated whacking anything that would try to harm them and laughed. China scooted farther toward the end of the couch.

"But really, _mon ami_, there is nothing to worry about!" France assured. He pointed a finger toward the door, "I have locked it, so nothing can get inside."

Romano panicked. "It's not _locked _locked, is it, Wine Bastard? We can still get out, right? Unlike the front door?"

France laughed. "Of course we can get out! You just have to push the little lock-unlock thing on the knob."

"...Still, this place does have a bad aura to it..." Japan noted, "And even if you did lock the door, France, what if something falls through the ceiling?"

"Is that really a likely circumstance?" France asked.

"You never know when a mansion is infested with a big grey alien," he replied darkly.

"What, like America's little annoying alien?" England said, "God, tell me that thing isn't here."

Japan shook his head but said no more.

"Besides, this isn't exactly a mansion," Germany pointed out, "It's more like a really big house."

"That's what a mansion is, though," Russia said.

"No, no, I'm quite certain Germany's right on this," England stated, "This is a house."

"Ve~ it's sure big enough to be a mansion!"

"It's a house."

"Mansion."

"...House."

"It is a mansion-"

"What it is is time for you all to shut up, aru!" China shouted. "Follow Prussia's lead, aru."

The ex-nation was in fact already peacefully sleeping on the floor. Germany murmured something about him never falling asleep this early (it was only around 10 PM), before settling himself down.

The Italys fell asleep rather quickly afterward. Lying next to each other, their hair curls formed a little heart. Japan took a picture that he would probably show to Germany later. And Spain, if they ever found him again.

China was the next to nod off, though with much difficulty considering that Russia was constantly looming over him. Once China had gone to sleep, Russia did so as well, coming up as closely as possible to the Asian nation before drifting off. Japan slept soon after them.

And then there were two. France sat in the recliner he had claimed, staring blankly at Prussia. England watched the other nation doing this, patiently waiting for him to sleep so that the magic book could be examined thoroughly, without, you know, mockery.

"Something ailing you, Frog?" He asked.

France sighed wistfully. "Ah, no... Just..."

"Thinking?" England offered.

"_Oui_."

"...About what exactly? Not that I care, I'm just curious."

"Prussia and Spain, mostly. I'm glad we have Prussia back but... he's acting strangely now, _non_? And I miss the fun I had with Spain and our elaborate schemes to get Romano to admit his love for him..."

"I see."

"Hm. Well, I think I'm just tired," France tore his eyes from Prussia and rolled over on the recliner, "I'm assuming that you're also going to sleep, _Angleterre_?"

"What I do after hours is none of your business, Frog." England sniffed, trying to unestablish any bond he had just made with the cheese-eating surrender monkey.

France only laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Maybe."

England, however, did not sleep.

After he was certain that France was no longer conscious, he flipped through the pages of his book in search of anything that would explain the thread that he saw over Prussia. If he couldn't, well, at least he would be certain that nothing was really amiss.

As England perused the 'Demons and Mind-Weavers' section, he came across a passage that immediately drew his eyes.

'..._This particular breed of Mind-Weaver acts like a puppeteer, preferring to work from the shadows and have others do its bidding. It is almost impossible to locate because it moves quite quickly and never stays in one place for more than twelve hours. It does give off significant dark energy, however, so any areas with a large quantity of that are likely to house this Mind-Weaver. Though it can be mistaken for a regular demonic entity considering that many of them emit dark energy as well, the telltale sign of this Mind-Weaver is that it will physically repel anything with matching amounts of magical power...'_

England paused. That was what happened to him by that door in America's hallway. He had been repelled by the dark matter. He continued to read.

'..._Now, this Mind-Weaver is an X-Class Manipulation type, as many Mind-Weavers are. As written before, it acts as a puppeteer, and this is actually to be taken in a more literal sense. This Mind-Weaver will force others to do, say, and attack whatever it wants. Its control is nearly impossible to resist and those who try can do little more than cry or speak few words of their own accord._

_People that have been controlled by this mind weaver will usually experience a dramatic shift in personality. For example, they could simply refuse to talk to anyone except other people that have been controlled, or they could act like a thoughtless robot; only saying what the Mind-Weaver tells them to. The most tell-tale sign, however, is that when light shines directly over their head, a clear, threadlike substance is to be seen. _'

That was it. Without a doubt, this was what was happening.

"I need to tell everyone..." England muttered. His heart was beating in his throat. If Prussia was being controlled by it, then it was safe to assume that America and Canada were too. And it meant that everyone in that room was in danger.

A droplet of water hit the paper of England's book.

Confused, he stared at where the drop landed and watched it sink into the paper. It was then followed by another. And another. Now thoroughly concerned, he looked up.

Prussia was standing directly over him, smiling ear to ear with tears streaming down his face.

**A/N hEre's the next chapter! I hope you liked that ending yall.**

**Once again, big thank you to my Beta and please leave a comment. The next chapter will be out (hopefully) very soon! I should be finished by the 31st!**

**Ha det!**


	8. Possession

England felt like his heart had stopped. The flashlight rolled out of his hand and hit the ground with a soft thump, the light from it almost illuminating the whole room. No matter how hard he urged himself to get up and move, he was paralyzed with utter, overwhelming fear.

All he could do was stare into Prussia's tear-filled eyes.

The albino grinned even wider. England grasped the handle of the flashlight.

Barely a second later, the two were wrestling on the ground, England attempting to hit Prussia with various spells but all words died on his tongue. He found that he couldn't even scream for the others to wake up. He knew he had to get their attention or he would probably die.

Thinking quick, he kicked Prussia in the gut as hard as he could and sent him toppling into the bookshelf. The shelf wobbled ominously before crashing onto the ground, narrowly missing the back of one of the Italy brothers. Said Italy brother, Romano, jumped to his feet, screaming and cursing. This was an efficient noise to awaken almost all of the others.

"Hmm? What's going on, aru?" China asked, lifting his head up. His question was answered when Prussia, who had regained his footing, threw England by the shirt over the couch and the Asian's head.

England hit the wall hard. He slid to the floor, coughing.

"Quick, someone," he wheezed out, clutching his chest, "incapacitate him! He's being possessed!"

Italy screamed and jumped onto a still-sleeping Germany. "Waah! Germany, Germany, help! Prussia's hurting England!"

"Wh...What are you talking about? Italy-" Germany trailed off when he saw China spring up from the couch, bringing his wok (which he pulled out of Narnia, apparently) down on Prussia.

Or, he tried to, at least.

Prussia grabbed China's wrist with lightning reflexes and yanked him down, slamming him onto the hardwood. The wok banged on the floor, making a sound resembling a gong.

Russia, one of the only remaining sleepers, opened his eyes just in time to see Prussia kick China into the wall. The atmosphere in the room tensed dramatically. In a split second, the possessed ex-nation was on the ground, Russia towering over him, pipe in hand.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking our friends?" He asked menacingly.

Prussia said nothing. He only grinned, more tears spilling uncontrollably down his cheeks.

Russia smiled back and smacked Prussia across the face with the Magic Metal Pipe of Pain.

"Wrong answer~!" Russia raised his pipe again. China grabbed his arm.

"Russia, stop. You'll kill him."

"And he'll kill us," The Russian retorted.

"That I will," Prussia deadpanned. While the other two nations were distracted, the albino had grabbed the end of Russia's precious scarf. He yanked it down hard.

Russia gagged and lost his grip on the pipe.

Prussia slipped out from under the taller man, standing quickly and preparing to elbow Russia in the back of the head. However, Germany grabbed his elder brother around the middle and performed a clean supplex.

Meanwhile, France was at England's side. They stood by, watching the clash between their friends as England regained his breath and the function of his ribs.

France glanced over to the far corner where Italy and Romano cowered behind an armed Japan. He then looked back to England.

"_Angleterre_, what did you mean when you said Prussia was possessed?" France asked.

England narrowed his eyes. "He's under the control of a dangerous demon, the same demon that I believe is controlling America and Canada."

France nodded as if he understood.

"I can't waste my magic here on Prussia, I need to get to the source and knock it out," he continued.

"Do you know where the source is?"

"Yes. Hey, Frog..."

"What?"

"Get Japan and the Italies over here. They're going to come with me to the source," England brushed some chipped paint off of his clothes, "I want you to stay back here with the others and keep Prussia distracted."

"_Excusez-moi_? You want the Italy brothers to help you take out a demon?" France questioned incredulously. England shrugged.

"They're probably good at exorcisms. Might need it."

France sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he wanted to help England slay a demonic entity.

He snuck around the back of the brawl against Prussia and over to the corner of the room. Japan cast him wary eyes when but did not do anything otherwise.

"_Bonjour_," the blond greeted casually.

"_Konnichiwa_," Japan replied. "What brings you here, France?"

"I've come to whisk you away on behalf of _Angleterre_. He requests your service."

Japan neither lowered his katana nor looked away from the fight. "Mine?"

"And theirs." France gestured vaguely towards Italy and Romano.

"Why?"

"The usual, demon-killing, friend-saving... So, shall we go?"

"_Hai_."

France and Japan dragged the two protesting Italians over to where England stood. Once there, the Brit explained everything to them as quickly as possible. He turned his eyes nervously to the current fight where China and Russia were double-teaming Prussia and Germany was seemingly knocked out on the floor.

France saw England's gaze and nodded, wordlessly running off to help the battle. Then, the French Republic, usually being regarded as cheese-eating-surrender-monkies, struck Prussia on the back of the head as hard as he could, causing the albino to collapse.

France gave England a thumbs up. England returned the gesture in approval before turning to his team.

"Alright, we'd better go now while the enemy is down," he murmured. Japan nodded, a determined look in his eyes. The Italians shook their heads.

"No fuckin' way! I'm not going to kill a demon, that's way too dangerous!" Romano cried.

"Haven't you performed exorcisms before?" England asked.

"Half of those are fake!"

"Well, that's a 50% chance you'll be useful." England unlocked the door and was about to turn the knob when Japan stopped him.

"Get away from the door," the Asian island hissed, "Something is coming."

The four nations stepped back just in time for the door to fly off its hinges, smashing to splinters as soon as it hit the wall. The steel-toed boot that had kicked it slowly placed itself back on the ground. Whoever owned this boot and the leg that went with it sidled into the room, closely followed by another.

England gulped. This wasn't good.

"You have been causing a lot of trouble, and now, it's time to die!"

America and Canada stood before the doorframe, both armed for battle and both with glinting strings hanging above their heads.

**A/N: HIIIIII! Ok, I just need to get straight into my failures of life. I had planned to have America and Canada come in earlier in this chapter but that didn't work out so like bleh. I keep forgetting the power is supposed to be out here and that's like a key detail so wtf. Also, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. Did Russia seem a little cruel to you? Or was that fine? Hh yikes. I'm really not liking this chapter. It's just so lackluster... But I've already re-written it three times and I don't feel like doing that again. We're coming into the home stretch of the story on the busiest week ever. I have lots of homework, after school activities coming up, a Halloween party to plan for,,, it's a lot. I really want the ending to be good and not anti-climactic but I dunno how to do that. Bleh. Anyway, sorry for my self-deprecating rants haha. Laters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**


	9. Exorcism(?)

The North America twins attacked before any of the others had time to recover from their shock, they plunged forward with the sharpened sticks they used for weapons. They vaulted over the furniture to make a beeline towards Germany, who was leaning his unconscious brother up against the wall.

Russia regained his senses as they were a mere two feet away. He stepped in front, wielding his pipe like a sword, and parried their attacks expertly. While America and Canada were distracted, France and China snuck around behind them, about to knock them out. Unfortunately...

"_MERDE!_" France narrowly dodged the wooden spear that Canada had thrust at him. He caught England's eye. 'Go' he mouthed, 'They didn't notice you. Go.'

England nodded, waving for his group to follow.

"But what about Germany and the others?" Italy whispered, watching as France snapped Canada's stick only for it to magically grow back together.

"To hell with them!" Romano spat back though his tone radiated fear, "I'm not staying another second in there."

Japan sighed as England shushed the brothers.

The four nations, carefully and quietly, left the room and once they were outside England sprinted down the familiar hallway on America's side of the house. It was darker than before, or at least, it felt that way. It was colder too. Like the malicious energy had burst free from its container and was slithering throughout the hall, preparing to overtake the entire house. A chill ran down England's spine and he shuddered. He hadn't brought a flashlight. He assumed that since everyone's eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and it would be fine, but the dark that faced them now blinded them completely.

England wasn't entirely sure if a measly flashlight would have been of any use, anyway.

As the group neared the door (he was pretty sure that was where they were considering the conditions), it became so frigid that England was sure that if he could see he would see the walls lined with frost and his breath rising in front of him.

"You know, I've always been told Hell was a burning fiery pit of... fire," Romano commented quietly, every ounce of his asshole-like persona drained away, "but after being in this hallway, I think that I have a new definition for Hell."

No one laughed. Not even a nervous chuckle. It wasn't meant to be a joke anyway.

All of a sudden, England's foot caught on something and he fell face-first onto the carpet. The other three stopped at the sound.

"England? What happened?" Japan asked. He bent down (not that anyone saw him do it) to feel the floor where it appeared the Brit had tripped. He made an abrupt noise of disgust and stepped back. "There's something round and... slimy... here," he whispered. England also reached back to feel the spot.

As soon as he came near the thing, his hand felt like it had been lashed. He pulled it away quickly. Overwhelming amounts of dark energy made his head spin. He found it hard to breathe for a moment.

Horror ran through him like a bullet as he realized what Japan had just touched.

It was part of the Mind-Weaver.

They had arrived at the room, the door was open, and Evil was flowing everywhere.

The blond stood, trying to shake the fear away.

"No one else touches that," he said to the others, "it's the demon that's controlling Prussia, America, and Canada. And now I'm pretty sure it knows we're here."

Italy squealed, Romano made some sort of guttural sound of fear. England was actually rather impressed that they hadn't fled yet.

"You two _do_ know how to perform an exorcism, correct?" he asked, dearly hoping that the rank in the Catholic church filtered into the two Italians.

"Ve... _sì_..." Italy replied slowly. His voice trembled slightly when he spoke. "But we might not be very good at it."

"As long as you can do it."

"I can offer you protection," Japan volunteered, presumably lifting his katana. "What will you be doing, England?"

England cracked his knuckles. "I'll be keeping the Mind-Weaver still. With magic, of course."

Now with their assigned roles, the four took their first harrowing steps into the room beside them. Japan entered first, England close behind him, and the Italies taking turns hiding using each other as shields.

The first thing England noticed was that the thing that tripped him out in the hallway was a tentacle. He could see it more clearly now in the room because everything emitted a faint purple glow. He could also see the rough outline of the Mind-Weaver. It was a bulbous thing, with at least a dozen more of those tentacle limbs, pulsing and shiny with slime. It looked to be covered with yards and yards of dirty, torn cloth. Whenever one of its tentacles flipped off the floor England saw that it had hundreds of tiny strings attached to the suckers.

The Mind-Weaver had two small, almost human arms sticking out of the front of it, arms that had hands and hands that also had threads on the end of each finger. It was concentrating on something, distracted. Most likely focusing on the fight with the other nations back in the living room.

That wasn't important at the moment, however. The most important thing was that it hadn't noticed England or his group. This would be easier than he thought. Well, as long as the Italy brothers could recite the exorcism fast enough.

England, who was now able to see the others in the dim light, motioned for them to quietly get into their positions and prepare to begin. Japan stood by the doorway, katana at the ready, England was near him, trying to remember a freezing spell that would hold strong against a demon; Italy and Romano took to opposite sides of the room, Romano having to jump over tentacles to get to his and Italy standing about six feet away from England and Japan. Both of the Italians were absolutely terrified.

England looked them in the eyes, silently asking if they were ready, and then he didn't wait for an answer. He took a deep breath and wordlessly cast the spell.

As soon as the Mind-Weaver realized what had happened, it let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek.

"Now!" England yelled over its wails, "Do it!"

Italy and Romano exchanged nervous glances. They were reluctant to speak. Actually, reluctant isn't the right word. They were too terrified out of their damn minds to say anything. Both looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Dammit, you two!" England screamed in frustration. "Do something amicable for once in your pasta-loving lives!" He could feel the Mind-Weaver's powerful magic pushing against his own. He wasn't quite sure how long until he was completely drained and it broke free, but he knew it would be soon.

Italy gulped. He shakily raised a hand and made the sign of the cross, Romano mirroring him. They then spoke the opening prayer completely in Latin and in perfect unison.

The Mind-Weaver pulsed and wailed and screamed in agony, its demonic cries causing the two Italians to flinch, yet they still continued.

England gained a newfound respect for the brothers at this moment, but at that moment alone. his magic slipped for a millisecond and the Mind-Weaver freed a tentacle, hurling it straight for Italy.

England whirled around. "Italy, duck!"

The boy broke off from his ritual to look around confusedly.

"Ve~, duck? I don't see a duck-"

Japan dove forward onto the Italian and shoved him out of the way just as the tentacle struck. The Mind-Weaver made a shriek of disgust at not hitting its intended target.

Japan looked down at the hole punctured through his chest, then back up, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He gave a small chuckle of disbelief before crumpling to the ground.

England swallowed painfully. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the Asian. He couldn't allow another moment of precious time to slip by.

"Just leave him there!" He snapped a little too harshly at a bawling Italy, who had made a move toward Japan's lifeless body. "Continue the ritual and don't waste another second! My magic is weakening, dammit!"

"B-But-"

"ITALY VENEZIANO!"

Italy sniffed and tried to dry the tears out of his eyes.

"Hey, you God damned Tea-Drinking son of a bitch," Romano yelled, "don't talk to my _fratello _that way or I'll kick you to next Tuesday!"

England was tired of this.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if this isn't finished, there won't _be _a next Tuesday!" he called back. "Japan will be fine."

"Japan's dead you fucking idiot!"

"FINISH THE BLOODY RITUAL!"

Romano scowled fiercely and turned his attention back to the Mind-Weaver. Italy had started to cry again.

"I guess I'll finish this myself. Dammit, Veneziano..." Romano muttered. He cleared his throat in an attempt to do away with any lingering fear.

The Mind-Weaver began to screech again but in a higher pitch now. It shattered the glass of a picture standing on a nearby shelf. The cloth wrapped around its disgusting flesh began to bulge and steam. The smoke rose off of it in thick grey clouds, almost like it was on fire.

Because it was.

The Mind-Weaver was burning. It's skin flaked off like dandruff. It smelled like a sewer filled with rotten apples and sunbaked mayonnaise. England felt like he was going to vomit for two reasons now; 1) because of the scent and 2) because of magical overexertion.

In mere seconds, the entire demon was engulfed in a strange green flame that seemed to only consume it and nothing else. It screamed in horrific suffering, Romano yelling over it in Latin. Ashen Mind-Weaver skin floated down from above. It covered everything that could be covered with disgusting snow.

And then it's cries died out. Romano finished the exorcism by performing the sign of the cross once more and then promptly flipping off the pile of ash and burnt cloth that was left of the creature.

"Is it supposed to burn up like that?" England asked, finally releasing his freezing spell and leaning his back against the wall to catch his breath. Spellcasting really took a lot out of a person

Romano shrugged. "Probably."

England sighed and sank to the floor. It was over. They had won.

**A/N FUCK THIS TOOK A WHILE. I think anyway. I lost track of time. I suffered for this chapter Bois. I'm incredibly tired right now.**

**I can hear you commenting, "bUt JaPaN iS dEaD" so WAIT! Stop! There's one more chapter left! It'll be up by tomorrow! The 31st! I did it y'all. I finished it by Halloween. Er, on Halloween. But same thing. Yayyy!**

**Please point out any mistakes cus I write this at midnight and I kept falling asleep mid-type.**

**BTW, I have no clue how exorcisms work.**

**Bye for now!**


	10. The End

Now with the Mind-Weaver taken care of, England could focus his full attention on Japan and Italy. The latter, undeterred by the fire and the ash, was still weeping over the former's body. If one were to listen closely they could hear him saying something in between sobs, but England wasn't listening closely. He walked over and lifted the Italian by his armpits and started to carry him out of the room. Italy hissed and screeched like a deranged cat, eventually breaking free from England's grasp and scrambling back to Japan.

"H-He's dead," Italy stated, the first clear thing he was able to say, "I have to... What do I do? Should I pray over him? O-Or should I... I don't know... What will Germany say? Oh, he'll be so mad at me..."

"No one will be mad at anyone. And who exactly is dead here?"

Italy gasped loudly and Romano swore in disbelief.

"This cannot be fucking real..." The older Italian murmured.

Japan was still on the floor, his clothes and mouth still covered in blood, but his eyes were open and the gaping wound in his chest was sealed.

"We're nations," he said, "It's not like a demon could kill us. It did hurt quite a bit, though."

Italy squeezed the Asian in a tight hug, once more bawling like a child but this time from joy. Romano was saying something with many unnecessary curse words. England smiled at his fellow island nation.

"Welcome back, Japan," he said to him, "You healed rather quickly, didn't you?"

Japan gave him a small smile. "I've had practice."

"Heh, right. Anyway, we'd better get back. Japan, can you stand on your own?" England cast an unsavory glance toward the ash pile. He'd do something about that later.

"I don't think so," Japan replied.

"Right. Italy, help him walk."

"Ve~! Will do, England!" Italy cheered, giving England a little salute.

The four made their way back to the living room (family room, whatever). It was still dark in the hallway, but not nearly as dark as it had been. England was actually able to see his hand in front of his face. It also wasn't cold anymore. The Mind-Weaver had been causing the chill and the darkness and now that it was dead it couldn't very well do that anymore. Just further proof to England that they had won.

But. If they had won, then where were the missing nations? And what was with that skeleton France said was in Canada's closet? For all the questions left unanswered, it sure didn't feel like winning.

Upon re-entering the room where the others had been fighting, they saw America, Canada, and Prussia sitting on the couch, which may have been the only intact thing in the room; of things and people. China, France, Germany, and Russia were seated on the floor in front of the couch where the coffee table used to be, (England spotted the same table lodged deeply up the fireplace) and they were explaining everything that had happened to the previously mind-controlled ones.

"...So, then, we found Prussia locked up in this treasure chest down in the hallway and-" France had been saying before catching sight of the nations in the doorway. "Oh! You're back!"

"Killed the bastard," Romano stated bluntly.

"Well done you four," Germany commended, "Er... What happened to Japan's shirt?"

"I'll tell you later," Japan said.

"Was it gory?" Russia asked with a scary amount of interest.

"Not really," England replied. "Smelled awful, though."

"Worse than when you tried to make a pie?" America chimed in from the couch. His bright smile almost distracted England from the large red welt on his cheek and the fact that his glasses were cracked in several different places. Almost.

"Hey, my pie wasn't that bad!" England snapped back.

"Oh, yes it was!"

"It was not!"

"_Angleterre_, don't lie to yourself," France put in gently, "It tasted like _merde _and you know it."

"Shut it, Frog!"

"Just like old times," China sighed. "I liked them better mind-controlled."

"So did I~!" Russia agreed. "If you all became one with Mother Russia, we could mind-control you all the time!"

"No," everyone said in unison.

"Ah, classic Commie," America tsked. "Or like, Commie-Not-Commie? Dude, what even are you?"

"A sociopath with a pipe?" China suggested. Russia just smiled.

"Hey, England, I've got a question." Prussia turned himself around to face the Brit.

"Go on," England said.

"Can we see the body of this demon fuck?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"...I...Suppose? Why?"

"I want to disrespect it."

"Fair enough. Just a moment." England took Japan, who had been getting a lesson on how to make twelve different kinds of pasta at once from Italy, and moved him onto a busted up but usable recliner.

"Stay here and rest," England instructed. Japan nodded and closed his eyes.

Now satisfied, England grabbed a flashlight and led the others to the room with the ashes of the Mind-Weaver.

Prussia frowned when he saw the pile of grey in the middle of the floor.

"Anti-climatic," he said, "I was expecting more... More..." He snapped his fingers, searching for the right word.

"More blood?" Russia offered. Prussia shrugged.

"I guess. Just more anything in general."

No one said anything else for a while. Several nations went over to dig through the Mind-Weaver's crisped corpse in hopes of finding something interesting to put in a jar. England looked around the room a little bit. There was no real furniture, just a broken desk chair, and several shelves. He saw the picture that had shattered earlier. The photo was still in the frame. It was of Canada and America on the Fourth of July, or, well, mainly America, Canada was in the background. And for reference, America was wearing a red, white, and blue baseball hat that had two sparklers attached to the sides and was wearing so much patriotic paraphernalia that it repulsed England to look at (though the holiday itself also repulsed him). The American had a big grin plastered across his face as well as red and white striped streaks of paint under his eyes.

"Oh sweet! I've been looking for that!" America exclaimed. He ran over to grab the photo and accidentally cut himself on broken glass. Which he ignored. "Sucks the glass is totally fucked up..."

"What the hell?" Germany said, brushing the ash off of part of the floor.

"I know, right? Now I have to buy a new picture frame!" America evidently thought the German was talking to him.

"_Nein_, you fool. This isn't about your photograph!" Germany beckoned him over. "Did you know that there was a trapdoor in the floor?"

America looked at it for a moment with a blank expression before his eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah dude! That goes to the basement, right, Cana-bro?"

It took a moment for Canada to register that he was addressed since it rarely happened. France nudged him lightly to get him to realize.

"Uh, yes, it does," he confirmed quietly, "I've never been down there before, though, so I'm not quite sure if it's-"

"Let's go, then!" America yelled before his brother had finished. Canada sighed.

Poor Canada.

"Hold on," China said, also inspecting the trapdoor now, "it needs a key. Does anyone have a key?"

The other nations exchanged looks and shook their heads. America pouted like a child that just dropped his ice cream.

Then, Germany inhaled sharply. He patted his shirt's breast pocket and quickly pulled something out.

"Holy shit, the key I found!" Romano shouted. Germany nodded.

"Do you think it will fit?" America eagerly asked.

"Only one way to find out." Germany handed the key to China, who stuck it in the keyhole and turned it. The trapdoor unlocked.

"Ve~! I hope there's pasta down there!" Italy bubbled.

"I doubt that..." Canada said softly. No one heard him.

China pushed open the door, causing ash to fly everywhere. Prussia, peering down into the basement's dark interior, sucked in a breath through his teeth, consequently making him choke on the ash.

"Lotta spiders down there," he commented once he had finished having a coughing fit.

"Looks like it," England remarked.

"Ve~, gross..." Italy moaned. "Germany, protect me from the spiders!"

Germany sighed. "They're just bugs, Italy."

"What if they climb into my hair?" France asked in dismay, "Will they lay eggs in there?"

"As if anyone would want to put children anywhere near you," England replied with a smirk.

"Can we just go down there already?" America whined, "I crave adventure!"

"_Ja_! Adventure!" Prussia echoed.

China moved aside and waved them toward the gaping hole in the floor. "Be my guest."

The two looked at each other.

"I'm going first because I'm the hero!" America declared. Prussia scoffed.

"Oh, please, I am more awesome than any lame hero."

"Hell no dude! Heroes are much more awesome than you!"

"Are you trying to start a fight, America?"

"So what if I am? A hero never loses!"

"Well, I never lose either! I'm too awesome to lose!"

Russia shoved them both down into the darkness.

"RUSSIA!" England yelled. Germany nearly slapped the Russian but thought better of it. Romano was laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't very cash money of you, eh," Canada said. "Will those two be alright?"

Cussing and metallic clangs drifted out of the trapdoor.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," France chuckled, "They're both awfully hard-headed, after all."

"America! Prussia! Are you alright down there?" China called into the abyss.

"Absolutely perfect!" America shouted back. "There's a ladder, by the way!"

England shone his flashlight down the hole to the basement. Why he didn't do this earlier is uncertain. Anyway, there was indeed a ladder. It attached to the edge of the trapdoor and went down at least fifteen feet. He followed it to the end where he found Prussia and America, waving up at them.

England tossed the flashlight to Germany.

"Keep it on me while I go down," he said, grabbing hold of the first bar and lowering himself into the hole. Slowly, he descended.

The others followed closely behind him, Germany bringing up the rear. The basement was nothing to write home about. It was completely empty and made of stone. Spider webs clung to corners and the ceiling, the walls were moist from humidity, there was a distinct musty smell, and the sound of people yelling echoed everywhere.

Wait.

"Do you hear that?" England asked.

"Ve, sì! It's scary!" Italy whimpered, "Germany!"

"I'm standing right here, Italy, you don't have to shout," Germany chided, though he allowed the small Italian to grab onto his arm. America glanced around warily, inching closer to the flashlight.

"Is it a g-g-ghost?" he stammered.

"America, we made sure the house wasn't haunted when we bought it, remember?" Canada reminded him. He patted his brother on the shoulder which only made the American jump a foot in the air and scream.

"Enough messing around!" Prussia resounded, putting his hands on his hips. "Time to investigate!"

"I hope it's something I can be friends with!" Russia said with a smile. "If not, I can always kill it."

"No killing, _s'il vous plaît_!" France chimed. Russia begrudgingly put his pipe away. For now.

Everyone made their way toward the sound with Prussia, who now had the flashlight, in the lead. It turned out that the basement was quite intricate with several doorways and rooms to go through. It was surprising that America and Canada had never been down there before.

After a while, they came across a door closed with a chain and lock. Prussia was certain that this was where the voices were coming from. That part was fairly obvious.

"Watch this," America said, taking the chain in his hands. He made several vain attempts to break it apart before giving up and letting Russia thrash it with the pipe. He did, however, get the satisfaction of kicking the door open like a member of the SWAT. The yells became clear as soon as the door was opened.

"-elp! I know there's someone out there!"

"Hello? Anyone?"

"It's really dark in here..."

England shone the flashlight into the room, landing on a wrought-iron cage spanning the width of the room. There, inside of it with their hands and feet bound, were the missing nations.

No time was wasted in beating the cage open and untie-ing the newly found nations. I'll leave the reunion to your imagination, but what I will say is that China's chest did not go ungroped by Korea, the Bad Touch Trio, as well as the Awesome Trio, had themselves a joint group hug, Spain was rejected by Romano, and Prussia was somehow whacked by Hungary's frying pan though she didn't seem to have had it seconds before.

Afterward, they all gladly left the basement, making their way back to Japan, who was awoken by South Korea jumping on top of him. Everyone left the building to see the sun beginning to rise. It had most likely been two days since England first entered the house. He had gone there for answers but only ended up with more questions.

What was a skeleton doing in Canada's closet? Why was the Mind-Weaver there and what was it trying to do? Why were the missing nations kidnapped and locked in a cage? Why did everything feel so incomplete?

Of course, the others had questions too. Questions that England promised to answer in the next meeting, which he planned to have in two days. The friends and families needed explanations too, after all.

England didn't bother flying back home. The meeting was in New York City so he found no point in leaving just to get back on a plane three hours later. He fell asleep at night in his hotel, mind continually drifting back to the answers he did not have. He had nightmares, too. Every night he dreamed about the Mind-Weaver. He dreamed about it burning to ash.

The meeting came and went in a blur of yelling and hours of endless talking. Eventually, the leaves fell off the trees and it was no longer fall. England watched from his home in London as the rain turned into snow.

It took a while, but he finally stopped having nightmares.

And that was that. The event would fade away from his memory and he'd forget about it. It was never to be discussed again.

That's what he thought, anyway.

**A/N THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND VOTING AND COMMENTING AND AAGH! You guys are amazing and I'm so proud of this story!**

**However, questions still remain and... well... something magical is stirring. Just in time for Christmas.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd that's it! **

**Or is it?**

**Maybe I'm setting up a sequel.**

**Maybe I'm not.**

**YOU'LL FIND OUT AT SOME POINT! Probably.**

**Well, folks, that was Disturbia. I hope you enjoyed this because I sure did! I'm also hoping this chapter wasn't too much of a rollercoaster, I just needed to conclude everything :).**

**Ta-ta!**


End file.
